cause, i love you
by riezyoe
Summary: shikamaru membatalkan perjodohanya dengan ino dikarenakan memilih pacarnya, temari.selengkapnya Baca sendiri yah! h0h0


pagi yang cerah di SMU SUNAKO....seperti biasanya..para siswanya masih bermalas-malasan…

Naruto : huahm….ngantuk..

Hei sasuke, belikan makanan dong! *laper

Sasuke : jangan harap! –sinis ebner ni orang- fufufu

Naruto : ah kau itu,kejam sekali terhadap teman sendiri..-melasnya-

Bagaimana denganmu gaara?? Kalau kau, mau kan membantu q??

Gaara : membantu apa maksudmu???

Naruto : belikan aku makanan ya? Plissssssssssss!!!! –rengeknya-

Gaara : ogah! Beli aja sendiri! Weeeeee'

Naruto : huah…gaara kau juga kejam sekali padaku…

awas ya kalian.. –marah-marah-

Gaara : ngambek tuh..

Sasuke : siapa yang peduli..huh..

Terlihat shikamaru sedang memandang keluar jendela sedang serius memandangi pacarnya yang sedang berolah raga bersama teman-temanya.

Naruto : hei shikamaru, sedang apa kau ada di situ? Daripada begitu lebih baik kalau kau membelikanq makanan saja!! Hihihi –mringis mode on-

Shikamaru : hah, kau itu kebiasaan merepotkan orang saja… -jawab entengnya-

Naruto :……..

Shikamaru : hei naruto, ikut aku!

Naruto : kemana-kemana? –semangat berkobar- chaaaa~

Shikamaru : ke akhirat! –jawabnya enteng-

Naruto : hyaaaaaaaaa… kau itu!! Seremmmmmmmmmmm

Shikamaru : kau mau ikut tidak?? Tawaran bagus gak akan datang dua kali bodoh!

Naruto : iya iya, memanganya kau mau mengajak aku kemana??

Shikamaru : kekantin..

Naruto : wahh..kau mau mentraktirku ya??

Shikamaru : iya sekalian aku mau bicara denganmu sebagai teman dekatku. –serius-

Gaara :aku ditraktir juga gak? Hiiihiii – ngarep-

Shikamaru : aku tidak mengajakmu.. *tegas sekali shika..hihihihi

Naruto : hahaha..rasain lu!! Wkwkwkwkwk

Sasuke :lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku pasti di ajak kan??

Shikamaru : aku tidak berniat mengajakmu dalam hal ini..

Sudahlah, jangan ribut kalian, aku hanya mengajak naruto.. *shikamaru sayang

bener sama naruto,dibelain ampe segitunya,wkwkwkwk*

Naruto :huahahahah

Shikamaru : hei bodoh! Cepetan!

Naruto : ok…

Suasana di kantin sekolah…

Naruto : waahhhhhh..ramen ichiraku memang paling TOP begete..hihihihi –asik bener makanya-

Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? –tanyanya sambil makan-

Shikamaru : orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan Ino.

Naruto : zruuuuuttttttttt…….*moncrot*

-semburanya tepat sekali ke muka shikamaru- wkwkwkwk

Shikamaru : ………………

Bodoh!

Naruto : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..maap maap..gak sengaja, saking kagetnya aku…hihihi

–mringis mode on-

Lalu apa kau menyetujuinya?? Bagaimana dengan pacarmu??

Apa kau sudah membicarakanya??

Shikamaru : apa kau tidak bisa tanya satu per satu ya??? Merepotkan saja….

Sementara itu sakura dan temari yang sedang istirahat….

Sakura : apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja??

–tanya sakura yang sedikit gelisah dengan temari-

Temari : iya, hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok, tapi, akhir-akhi ini dia sedikit aneh.

Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya dariku..

Sakura :lalu, apa kau sudah tanya pada shikamaru?

Temari : tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai dia mau menceritakanya sendiri padaku..

-Tersenyum pada sakura-

Tenaglah! Kami akan baik-baik saja kok..

Sakura : syukurlah kalau begitu.. aku sedikit khawatir denganmu..hehe

Kembali lagi bersama shikamaru bersama naruto yah….

Shikamaru : entahlah, aku bingung maiu cerita atau nggak,,

Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini

sendiri

naruto : tapi bagaimna kalau temari tahu, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa kan?

Shikamaru : dia tidak akan tahu kecuali kau yang menceritakanya bodoh!!!!

Naruto : kau itu sinis bener! Aku gak akan cerita,, tenan saja, serahkan padaku!!

Shikamaru : syukurlah…

Naruto : lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan??

Shikamaru : entahlah, masih belum ada rencana….

Naruto : ……………

Tettttttttt………tteeeeeeeettttttttttt……ttttetttttttt……

Bel pulang akhirya berbuyi juga. Seperti biasa shikamaru sudah menunggu temari di pintu gerbang….

Temari : shika-kun sudah menunggu lama y??

Shikamaru : nggak, baru saja… yaudah, kita pulang ya..

Temari : ok….

Seperti biasanya, shikamaru menggandeng tangan temari. Tapi,

Temari : tangan shika-kun terasa dingin –sambil melihat wajah shikamaru-

Apa shika-kun sakit? –mulai khawatir-

Shikamaru ; aku tidak apa-apa. tenang saja! –mencoba menenangkan temari-

Temari : tapi……. –belum selesai kalimatnya-

Shikamaru : ……-tiba-tiba berhenti-

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, percayakan padaku! Berjanjilah!

-mencoba menenangkan temari kembali-

Temari : shika-kun……..

Shikamaru : berjanjilah! –menegaskan kembali-

Temari : baiklah..-tersenyum pada shikamaru-

Shikamaru : ………

Temari : ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita main kejar-kejaran?

Shika-kun setuju? –sambil memandang shikamaru dengan genitnya-

*sejak kapan temari genit ya?-mikir mode- hehe*

Shikamaru : nggak mau! Bikin repot aja…-kebiasaannya-hohoho

Temari : kok gak mau, pasti seru deh…-membujuk shikamaru-

Shikamaru : nggak mau!

Canda tawa terdengar disepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka yang membuat langit sore itupun semakin indah….

Di kediaman nara…..

Shikamaru : ayah, kumohon batalkan perjodohan antara aku dan ino..

Shikaku :apa maksudmu?

Kau tau kan keluarga kita sudah bersahabat lama dengan keluarga ino?

Lagian Ino kelihatan sangat senang dengan perjodohan ini…

Apa kau memikirkan perasaanya juga??

Shikamaru : aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki gadis yang ku suka…

Aku lebih tidak bisa melihatnya terluka dibanding siapapun….

Shikaku : ……?????????

Hahahhaahahahah….

Shikamaru : kenapa ayah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

Shikaku : tidak, bukan begitu..

Ayah tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini,

Kau bisa menolaknya. Tapi,

Kau harus bicara sendiri dengan Ino, jika dia setuju, kau bisa lega..

Bagaimana??

Shikamaru : baiklah,, aku akan bicara denganya…

* * *

Terlihat 2 siswa sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatanya sangat penting….

Ino : ada apa shika-kun tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari? Apa ada hal pnting??

Apa tentang perjodohan kita??

Shikamaru : iy, ini tentang perjodohan itu…

Ino : ada masalah??

Shikamaru : maaf…. Aku…..

Sementara itu dikelas……

Temari : hei naruto…-panggil temari-

Naruto : ….????? –menoleh ke arah temari-

Ooyyy temari, ada apa? Mencariku ya??? Hihihi

Temari : ih… nggak akan..-ilpil-.. eh mn shika-kun??

Aku membawakanya minuman, , heeheh

Naruto : hmm…tumben sekali…..-ngelus2 janggutnya sok serius- ckckckck

Temari : DOOEENGGGG…..apa maksudmu bodoh??? –dengan muka seramnya-

Naruto : hyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa..atuuuuuuuuuuddddd..kau seram sekali..hiiiiiiiiii

Temari : cepat bilang shika-kun ada dimana? Makin merepotkan saja kau itu…

*eh eh virusnya shikamaru uda nularin temari nih*kwkwkwkwk

Naruto : ...shikamaru girl..kerennnnnnn..mirip banget,,hihihihii

Hmm..dia bilang dia mau kebelakang gedung sekolah ini..

Temari : hah? mau ngapain shika-kun kesitu??

Naruto : entahlah, kencin mungkin,,ckakakakakka –tertawa lebar-

Temari : DASAR BODOH!!!! Itu gag mungkin bloon….

Nih, makan!!! HLEEBBBB….-masukin roti kemulut naruto dengan paksa-

Naruto : huk…..…awwwwwww.. dasar kau ini!!! Sakit tau! –marah-

Bukanya malah makasih, malah nyiksa j lu!!

Temari : hahaha, iya deh iya,, maaf…yaudah..aku samperin shika-kun dulu deh..

Sebelumya makasih ya, naruto. Anggap roti itu imbalanya..hihi

Naruto :……???

Dengan wajah cerianya. Temari berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolahan untukm menemui shikamaru. Tapi, tiba-tiba…….

Ino : maaf untuk apa shika-kun???

Shikamaru : maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini…

Ino : ……????? Apa maksudmu shika-kun???

Shikamaru : ………………………..-terdiam-

Ino : tapi bukanya kedua orang tua kita sudah setuju?? Lalu??

KLONTANGGGGG…………….. terdengar suara benda jatuh. Seperti minuman kaleng yang terjatuh… ternyata temari mendengar semua perbincangan antara shikamaru dan Ino… karna tidak tau apa yang harus dperbuatnya, temari pun kembali tanpa memperdulikan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa tadi….

Shikamaru :…………????

Ino : …………???

Sejenak keduanya menoleh kearah datangnya suara benda jatuh tadi, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan serius mereka….

Ino : kenapa?? Kenapa shika-kun menolakm perjodohan ini??

-melihat wajah shikamaru dengan tatapan serius-

Shikamaru : aku sudah memiliki gadis yang ku sukai…-jawabnya tanpa ragu-

Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka..-tambahnya-

Ino : begitu?? Padahal kukira aku akan bisa menjadi gadis yg shika-kun sukai

Ternyata akulah yang terlalu kePDan, ini sangat memalukan ya??

-dengan wajah yang hampir menangisnya-

Shikamaru : sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu…

Ino : tidak, seharusnya memang perjodohan ini lebih baik tidak pernah ada.

Aku akan membicarakanya dengan keluargaku…

Shika-kun tenang saja… -dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksanya-

Shikamaru : terimakasih kau sudah mau mengerti….

Ino : baiklah, kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku kembali dulu ya..

Sudah hampir bel masuk kelas…

Sampai jumpa lagi shika-kun –meninggalkan shikamaru-

Shikamaru :…………….

Setelah pembicaraan antara ino dan shikamaru selesai, shikamaru kembali ke kelasnya…

Naruto : hei shikamaru,,pacarmu hari ini beda sekali…

Manis untukmu, mengerikkan untukku..hiiiiiii seremmmm

Shikamaru : apa maksudmu? –sambil sibuk mencari buku PRnya di tas-

Naruto : masa kau tidak sadar sih?? Jarang-jarang kan dia seperti itu..

Mau kekelas ini hanya untuk memberikanmu minuman…-jelasnya-

Shikamau : temari kesini?? –menghentikan pencarian bukunya-

Naruto : bukanya dia tadi menemuimu di belakang sekolah ya???-jadi bingung-

Shikamaru : tidak, dia tidak menemuiku…atau jangan-jangan??

-tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu-

Naruto : ………..????-bingung-

Shikamaru : naruto, aku keluar sebentar. –lari keluar kelas-

Naruto : hei, mo kemana loe?? –teriaknya tpi shikamaru keburu ilang duluan-

Sementara itu temari yang ada di atap sekolah, sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan saat dia dan shikamaru sedang bercanda…

**FLASHBACK**

Temari : shika-kun, kita photo bareng yuukk!!!tar kujadiin wallpaper Hpku deh..

Shikamru : gak mau! Kayak anak kecil aja photo bareng segala…-tolaknya-

Temari : memangnya hanya anak kecil yang boleh photo bareng?? Gag kan??

Ayolah.. shika-kun… mau y?? –bujuknya-

Shikamaru : gak mau! Photo sendiri aja! Aku gak akan pernah ngabulin permintaanmu itu.

- Tolaknya dengan tegas-

Temari : shika-kun….di atas!!!!! –teriaknya-

Shikamaru : ……………..??????????

CEPREEEETTT………….

Temari : yess,, sempurna… -senangnya-

Gimana shika-kun???? Aku bisa kan?? Hohoho –bangganya-

Shikamaru : hah, perempuan. Merepotkan saja…..

**BACK TO TEMARI n SHIKAMARU  
**

Tanpa disadari temari, shikamaru sudah berdiri lama dibelakang temari….

Temari : shika-kun bodoooooohhhhhhhhh……….. kenapa?

Kenapa masalah sebesar itu tidak dibicarakan berdua saja sih??

Padahal bukankah itu bisa meringankan beban shika-kun??

Tiba-tiba shikamaru memeluk temari dari belakang. Dan berbisik padanya..

Temari : ………….??? Shika-kun –dalam hatinya-

Shikamaru : maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir..

Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas…-menenagkan temari-

Kau percaya padaku kan???

Temari : huum, tapi…….

Bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu? Bukanya kedua belah pihak sudah setuju?

-tanyanya sedikit cemas-

Shikamaru : aku sudah membatalkanya. Aku sudah bicara pada ayah dan Ino..

-jawabnya-

Temari : apa benar tidak apa-apa? –tanyanya memastikan-

Shikamaru : tenang saja. Sudahlah, hentikan kecengenganmu itu!

Aku benci gadis cengeng –candanya-

Temari : ……????? Maksudmu kau membenciku?? –ngambek-

Shikamaru : oooooooooooopppssss..bukan gitu maksudku.. –pembelaan-

Temari : dasar shika-kun bodohhhhhhhhh………….hikz

Shikamaru :.... -Tersenyum- apa sudah lega??

Temari : hu'um… -menagguk ringan-

…………………………………

Shikamaru : lalu, minumanku mana?? Kata naruto, kau membawakanku minuman tadi??

-smbil menyodorkan tanganya-

Temari :…………..???????????? ihhhh,,bisa-bisanya dalam situasi seperti ini…

Tapi, aku sekarang nggak bawa minuman…..jadi……diganti ini aj ya….

CHHHHUUUUU………temari mengecup pipi shikamaru…..wajah keduanya pun menjadi merah…semerah udang rebus yang di goreng. *gak cuman direbus,,tapi digoreng segala,,pasti kalau asli dah mantap banget tuh rasanya,wakakakakakak*..

Shikamaru : ternyata naruto gak boong.. dia benar-benar manis.. hihihi –katanya dalam hati-

Temari : eh Sepertinya aku mendengar shika-kun bilang sesuatu..

Shikamaru : weeikzzzz, ni anak instingnya kuat banget sih..-dalam hatinya-

Temari : shika-kun…

Shikamaru : ah tu cuman perasaanmu saja…aku tidak bilang sesuatu kok…

ehehehehe -tesenyum tipis-

temari :.. kalau begitu…

akhirnya mereka bolos jam pelajaran juga deh…..berdua di atap sekolah dijam pelajaran, kalau ampe ketahuan bisa berabe tuh… moga aja gag ketauan.. wkwkwkwk

**THE END**


End file.
